


Chocolate

by SweetAlphaChild



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pocky Day Fluff, Slice of Life, pocky day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/pseuds/SweetAlphaChild
Summary: Sometimes Obito doesn't like to share Deidara's attention with anything else.
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday 11/11 was Pocky Day in Japan. I wanted to publish this yesterday, sadly, I fell asleep. There are a lot of pocky flavours but I chose plain milk chocolate for this one.

When everything is so quiet in the Akatsuki's hideout, nine times out of ten it is due to the conjunction of two facts: Hidan is on a mission and Deidara is working on his art.

Obito smirks as he imagines light eyes fixed on the half-made sculpture, a frown and white clay stains on his face and hands. He walks quicker and stops in front of Deidara's workshop.

"Sennpaaii," he sing-songs and looks inside the room. Deidara is sitting at the counter. Obito invites himself in. "I came to annoy you."

Deidara doesn't acknowledge his presence. Obito drags a chair and sits next to him.

"I'm kidding, I didn't come to annoy you, I came to admire your beauty."

Deidara mutters something to himself, the scalpel sinking into the clay, carving the little sea monster's scales.

"Hello, Tobi," he says at last, eyes on his handiwork. "I can't pay attention to you now, I'm creating."

Obito's lips purse into a pout. There's something else in there besides his Tobi act. The tightness in his chest reminds him of those days when Rin would forget about him whenever she saw Kakashi appear. Obito clenches his fists and activates the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Nine times out of ten, food works with Deidara.

"Ta-daaa! Look what I got you, senpai!" A tray full of dorayaki appears in Obito's hands. Made with a looooooooooot of love just for you," then he whispers:" Actually, I bought them in the bakery, I couldn't be bothered making anko paste."

"Thanks, hm," Deidara replies. "I'll try them later."

Obito can't believe his ears. He watches Deidara work, calm as if he had just told him the time. He clicks his tongue several times, shaking his head.

"Right now."

"How impatient, I already told you I'm busy, hm," Deidara says, shaping the creature's tail. "I haven't been this inspired in months. Gotta make the most of it."

"Then I'll eat them all by myself." Obito moves the tray away from Deidara.

Finally, Deidara reacts a little. "Nah, you won't."

"Yes I will," Obito says, absorbing the dorayaki back with his kamui. "See? Gone."

Obito crosses his arms, determined to ignore Deidara as much as Deidara is ignoring him.

"Do you know what this is for, Tobi?"

Tobi's determination takes ten seconds to crack. "What for, senpai?"

"For the mission in the Land of Lakes," Deidara beams. "I'm going to create a few themed sculptures with local yokai. I made a Kappa too. Do you want to see it?"

"Nah," Obito responds, pondering why Deidara is being so weird.

Oh, but of course, Obito thought, Deidara was going to show off his art anyway.

"Look at this, hm." Deidara tears off a handful of clay and his right hand-mouth starts to chew. A creature with long arms, webbed claws, and a tortoise shell comes out of his hand. "It can also fight and swim. And of course... The final touch!"

When Obito sees Deidara raise his hand with his index and middle fingers stretched out, he lets out a high-pitched cry.

"Don't!"

Deidara snorts, still as a statue. "Gotcha, hm."

"Senpai stop doing weird things." Shoulders slumped, Obito sighs. The shock hasn't yet left his body. The one trolling Deidara is supposed to be him and not the other way around.

Obito takes the chance when Deidara is busy undoing the Kappa and absorbs the sea monster in his kamui.

"Let me work, hm," Deidara says. Then he grabs Obito's chin, tugs, and licks his mask. "Then I'll give you all the attention you want, hmm."

"Y-yes."

Obito blushes and regrets having stolen the sculpture. He tries to return it, but Deidara turns around and notices its absence.

"Hey! Where is my sea monster!?" He shouts.

"I don't know," Tobi says, shrugging.

Deidara looks at him, eyes wide open. Now. Now he has his attention. Obito smiles.

"Tch, you liar! You took it away with that Uchiha technique of yours!"

"Nope."

Deidara sits on his lap and grabs him by the collar of his robe.

"Give it back. Now, hm."

"Only if you kiss me." Obito raised a finger.

"Tobi, give it back!" Deidara leaned on him.

The chair falls back and Obito barely manages to stop the fall with his arms.

"Help! Senpai not only doesn't want to kiss me, he's also bullying me now! Help!"

They both roll on the floor, with Deidara reaching into his tunic until he finds the little box he has in one of the inner pockets.

"What is this, hm?" Deidara sits up with the box in his hand. "Pocky?"

"Uh... S-senpai," Obito stammered, flushed at the distracting weight of Deidara around his waist. "That's mine."

Deidara frowns.

"And you kept it secret from me," Deidara replies. "Did you plan to eat it all by yourself, hm?"

"Well... Maybe you should have given me that kiss when I asked for it."

"You say you don't want a kiss anymore?" Deidara purrs and Obito swallows thickly, shaking his head. "Let's see if that is true."

Deidara moistens his lips as he opens the box and takes a pocky out of it. He licks it up and down slowly, letting out a hum. Obito's breath stops. Then Deidara eats a tiny bit, blue eyes fixed on the hole in the mask. Obito's face burns as he watches him nibble at the chocolate covered stick.

"Mmmmh..."

Deidara closes his eyes as he eats the pocky. Obito stops thinking and rips off his mask, sits up, and bites what is left of the pocky. Then he crashes his mouth against Deidara's.

"I thought you didn't want a kiss, hmm," Deidara whispers against his lips.

Obito licks clean the chocolate and crumbs on his lips. "Pay attention to me."

"When I finish my work, now give me my sculpture back."

Reluctantly, Obito sets Deidara aside, activates the Sharingan, and the kamui places the sculpture on the table.

"Can I watch you then?" He asks and Deidara nods.

Obito sits on the chair in front of the sculpture and taps his knees. Deidara gets up and sits on his lap. Obito wraps his arms around his waist, watching the sea monster take shape, his chin on Deidara's shoulder. Every now and then they share a pocky.

"You are the best, senpai," he mutters.

When Deidara smiles at him, Obito sighs and hugs him tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a headcanon of mine, that for new designs, Deidara has to sculpt them the traditional way, thn his hand-mouths swallow the sculpture and they memorize it, so it can be replicated always.
> 
> [My tumblr.](https://ubeetlebum.tumblr.com/)


End file.
